User blog:Necron Jesus/"Die a Hero. Or Live Long Enough to See Yourself Become The Villain" Batman vs. General Shepherd
Some Characters may be a respected hero, but in the near future, if they live long enough, they may just live to become the despised villain. Two characters are able to fill this quote perfectly. Batman, Bruce Wayne lost his parents on his way home from a theatre, he then dedicated the rest of his life to serving justice in the city of Gotham. With the Batman persona, enlisting fear into the criminals of Gotham. General Shepard, a man who lost all of his men in an unexpected nuclear explosion, in which, he made it his goal, to become a war hero. When faced with a question like this, someone make ask themselves WHO IS DEADLIEST? 'General Shepherd' ' ' "The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest its head. We fought and bled alongside the Russians. We shoulda known they'd hate us for it. History is written by the victor. And here I am, thinking we'd won. But you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. Locations change, the rationale, the objective. Yesterday's enemies are today's recruits. Train them to fight alongside you, and pray they don't eventually decide to hate you for it too." — Shepherd Lieutenant General Shepherd, was an officer in the US Army during the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 eras. He was in command over the US Rangers, Task Force 141, and his own private legion Shadow Company. It is later revealed that he was actually the main antagonist. He had a desire for everyone to know of America's military might by starting a war against Russia. His betrayal is unearthed when he kills two Task Force 141 operatives named Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson. He is later killed by another operative from the same task force named John "Soap" MacTavish. Combat Knife= Shepherd has used a combat knife before in combat, as a self defense weapon in case things get close. |-|Colt Anaconda= Introduced in 1990, the Colt Anaconda is a large frame double-action revolver featuring a full length under-barrel ejection-rod lug and six round cylinder, designed and produced by the Colt's Manufacturing Company. Chambered for the powerful .44 Magnum and .45 Colt centerfire ammunition cartridges, the Anaconda marked the Hartford, Connecticut firm’s first foray into the popular large-bore Magnum pistol market. This is Shepherd's most iconic weapon out of his arsenal. |-|M4A1 Carbine= The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. |-|Walther WA 2000= The Walther WA 2000 is a bullpup semi-sutomatic sniper rifle originating in West Germany. Only 176 of them were produced due to the high cost of the rifle. |-|Assistance= Shadow Company appears to be either a US black ops unit,special operations unit, or possibly even a private military company operating directly under the command of General Shepherd, serving as his personal security detail and operations force that carry out his orders without question, even if these orders involve breaking the law or killing their own men (such as when he betrayed Task Force 141). Shepherd will be protected by 4 Shadow Company Soldiers carrying their own weapons for this battle. |-|Personal Vehicle= Shepherd will be given a Humvee with a turret for the battle 3 of the Shadow Company soldiers are able to assist him here in using the vehicle. 'Batman' "He’s the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So we’ll hunt him. Because he can take it. Because he’s not our hero. He’s a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A dark knight " — Commissioner Gordon Bruce Wayne was only a child when he watched his parents gunned down by a criminal in a dark Gotham alley. Inheriting the huge amounts of money they left behind, Bruce began to travel the world to find himself, eventually coming under the tutelage of Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows. Under Ra's instruction, Bruce honed his body and mind and returned to Gotham with a new mission- to take on the symbol of a Bat, the creature that he once feared so much, to pray on the fear of the criminals that Gotham was haven to. Using his billions of dollars and connections, Bruce covertly had an arsenal of gadgets and vehicles crafted for him to allow him to become''' Batman'. As Batman, Wayne has defended Gotham from numerous threats, including the Scarecrow, his evil one-time mentor Ra's al Ghul himself, The Joker, the district attorney turned immoral killer Harvey "Two-Face" Dent and the cruel Bane. Gauntlets= Batman's gauntlets seem to have a few sharp ends. It's likely that they are to defend Bruce against someone using a sharp object like a knife or anything bladed for that matter. |-|Batarangs= Batman's most iconic weapon, the batarangs in the Nolan films seem to be used as a stealth weapon due to their small size and effectiveness. |-|EMP Gun= Batman also has access to an EMP, the weapon is able to disable electronics such as lights and possibly even vehicles. |-|Grapple Gun= Batman uses a grapple gun in order to throw his enemies around and get to higher places. |-|Assistance= Batman is able to communicate with Lucius Fox, via communications built inside the Batsuit's helmet. Lucius Fox can give Batman advice and use a type of vision to spot enemies through walls/ |-|Personal Vehicle= The Batpod is one of Batman's vehicles that he can use to maneuver around. The vehicle is basically a motorcycle with some serious firepower on it. 'X-Factors' 'Shepherd X-Factor Batman' ' 66 Physicality 73''' ' '''Shepherd, no doubt, can fight well for his age, taking on John Price, a grizzled veteran and beating him down. Though, Batman is at a very young age compared to shepherd and is much more flexible. '''20' Brutality 10 This isn't really a hard one, Batman is brutal on criminals, maybe even making a few go mad, but he refuses to kill unless it is absolutely necessary. Shepherd, though he isn't really brutal at all, still murdered the members of Task Force 141 in cold blood, this should give him an advantage against Batman easily. 80 Experience 30 ' '''This should easily go to Shepherd, Batman has faced criminals with a plan and mercenaries, but he's never faced a trained soldier before, the closest would be a SWAT Operator or Ra's Al Ghul and Bane. But still, Shepherd is an aged Lieutenant which gives him a massive advantage against Batman who has only fought crime for a year, before he stopped. '''76' Skill 76 ' '''Both Batman and Shepherd get this one, Shepherd should be more skilled with weapons, while Batman should be more skilled up close with his martial arts training and stealth. ' 79 ' '''Intelligence 80' Batman should be a tiny bit smarter, he usually has good ideas, and thinks of a plan. Shepherd mainly wants you well. Dead, not as fast as possible or slow and painful. Just dead. He's a great tactician, but some of his decisions weren't that great. 'Voting' So, to vote, I'll give you two options. 'The First Option:' Explain who you think wins the fight in seven sentences, make sure to it's seven sentences. 'The Second Option:' I personally perfer this vote, but you are able to do the first. Give edges to who has the better weapons, vehicles, assistance and X-Factors, and declare a winner. 'Notes' *'The Battle will be set in Gotham City' *'Shadow Company will have their own weapons and Batman will have access to that vision from The Dark Knight' *'Voting is due on July 30th' *'The scenario: After the inital invasion of the USA, conducted by Russia, Bruce Wayne would continue his capture of Russians, taking them as 'prisoners of war' in Gotham. After members of Task Force 141, were spotted in the city, being executed personally, by citizens and Batman himself. After a talk with Lucius Fox, it is decided to find the location of General Shepherd, after the remaining Task Force 141 members push General Shepherd to Site Bravo in Gotham City, Batman is sent to ambush General Shepherd in order to get him dishonorably discharged for his crimes and trying to boost himself to become a war hero.' 'Battle' ''Gotham City, 2:00 PM'' Batman glided through the air, staring down at the ground before him. Gotham had taken a toll from it's invasion. In fact, the entire country had been invaded by the Russians, the USA had taken some brusises, but could still fight. Batman had helped take down the Russians, doing not only his city, but his country Justice. Bruce landed on a building, once again staring at the streets. He spotted something peculiar. There was a man in general uniform on the ground below him, several soldiers in uniform that was not of the US Army surrounding him. What looked like special forces were bound, with their backs against the buildings wall. Bruce went down the stairs to get a closer look at the situation. The men that were being executed, had patches, but they weren't Russian. They were not only some countries that were allied to the USA, but the American flag was at least on one of the soldiers. Bruce watched as the General had pulled out his Revolver, he fired, killing one of the men, he fired two more times shooting two other of the men. He unloaded the last two bullets after a reload, killing all 5 soldiers lined up. The men that were lined up behind the General walked over into a truck, as the General did the same. Bruce watched them drive off. He had managed to get a recording, so he could perform some kind of investigation. As he headed back to the Batcave, he loaded it up onto a computer of some kind. Bruce stared at the screen, watching the events again, He managed to use the technology at his disposal to track down the General. The man he found was General Shepherd. Bruce had gotten ready for the night. He was going to track down the General and serve him Justice. Gotham City, 1:00 AM General Shepherd prepared for the night. Price and Soap could've been on his tail right this moment, so he had to act quickly. As the members of Shadow Company got ready, Batman had arrived. He hid in the shadows. Waiting for the right moment. As one of the Shadow Company soldiers strayed away from the group. Bruce had gotten ready. Bruce waited. He then fired the grappling hook. It rapped around the Shadow Company Soldiers leg, which caused him to fall over, Bruce pulled with all his might, causing the Soldier to collide with several boxes. Shepherd and his men had already heard this and had hopped into the Humvee. The driver began to head to the destination they were supposed to go to. Bruce had heard the vehicle begining to move and headed over to the Batpod and began to take off. Lucius Fox began to speak to Batman as he drove after Shepherd and his men. "Take the left" he said, the Batpod barley dodging the spray from the turret of the humvee. The batpod shifted and turned as it pulled around the corner, giving Batman a breather from the defense. Bruce had begun to think of a strategy as he drove through the streets. Though his train of thought was broken once the gunner had cought sight him and began opening up again. Category:Blog posts